Go Away Ghost Ship
:This article is about the ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode. For the My Friend, Scooby-Doo! app level of the same name, look here.'' | nextepisode= }} Go Away Ghost Ship is the fourteenth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Premise Scooby and the gang investigate freighters that are getting raided by the ghost of Redbeard the pirate and his crew. Synopsis Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby are at the malt shop when they read in the newspaper about the ghost pirate of Redbeard that has been ruining the business of C.L. Magnus, who owns several freighters that are getting hijacked. The gang go to see Mr. Magnus at his apartment, but his butler turns them away. This causes Fred to plan how to get in; sneak in as room service. After tripping over a bear-skin rug in the apartment the gang finally gets to see Mr. Magnus and he explains to Mystery Inc. the history of Redbeard the pirate that about 300 hundred years ago, Redbeard was a terrorist of the seven seas, but Mr. Magnus's ancestors brought him to justice. Now his ghost came back for vengeance. Then, the gang goes out on the marina in a speedboat and try to lure Redbeard to the speedboat, but instead, they ram the ghost pirate ship and clamber aboard, splitting up. Shaggy and Scooby run into Redbeard and flee but they are attacked by a flying sword. Redbeard and his two pirate henchmen capture Shaggy and Scooby, and Velma, Daphne and Fred find tubs of dry ice inside a storeroom. Redbeard spares them the plank and forces Shaggy and Scooby to cook him some stew. Shaggy and Scooby make him stew out of ashes, soap, cobwebs and chains. Redbeard forces them to eat it and they do, but the soap causes them to blow bubbles so they create a bubble screen and flee. Hiding from his two henchmen, Shaggy dons a paper pirate hat and imitates Redbeard, fooling the henchman with his shadow and eerily accurate imitation. Shaggy and Scooby accidentally fall overboard, and Velma, Daphne, and Fred see them through a porthole, but the boat takes off and Shaggy and Scooby follow the ghost ship all the way to a hidden cave where Fred, Daphne, and Velma are chained up. They escape and meet up with Shaggy and Scooby, but find a clue on Shaggy's paper pirate hat. On the hat, is a list of the cargo that was on the freighter that was hijacked and how much the cargo was worth. The gang navigates through the caves and enter a cavern full of the stolen cargo—and Redbeard and his crew! A chase ensues with the pirates and the ghost sword and eventually, with the help of Shaggy, Scooby and a jackhammer, Redbeard is captured and he is unmasked as C.L. Magnus. He was about to lose his business if he didn't come up with some money. So he raided his own ships and was going to sell the cargo. The ghost sword was operated by wires and the dry ice made the eerie fog. Scooby demonstrates by putting the dry ice in the bucket of water surrounding himself in a fog, then he use a knife to cut up a circle and eats it and says victoriously, "Scooby-Doo!" Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Butler Villains: * Ghost of Redbeard * C.L. Magnus * Ghost of Redbeard's crew (C.L. Magnus's henchmen) Other characters: * Captain * Shark * Coast guard officer Locations * Ghost ship ** Captain's office ** Kitchen * Malt Shop * Hotel ** C.L. Magnus's penthouse apartment * Harbor * Magnus Freighter * Skull Island ** Underground cave Objects * Dry ice * Shipping list * Super-duper sandwich * Ghost pirate stew * Chewing gum * Scooby Snacks * Liverwurst sandwich * Dry ice donut * Malts * Scooby's knife * Tape recorder * Soap * Shaggy's pirate paper hat * Captain's binoculars * Straws * Marker * Pirate skull * Scooby Snacks box * Oil * Bows with plungers * Egg beater * Jackhammer Vehicles * Captain's ship * Ghost ship * The Mystery Machine * Mystery Inc.'s dinghy * Magnus Freighter * U.S. Coast Guard ship Suspects Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Produced and Directed by: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Associate Producer: Lew Marshall * Story: Ken Spears, Joe Ruby, Bill Lutz * Story Direction: Howard Swift * Voices: Nicole Jaffe, Hal Smith, Casey Kasem, John Stephenson, Don Messick, Jean Vander Pyl, Vic Perrin, Frank Welker, Stefanianna Christopherson * Animation Director: Charles A. Nichols * Production Design: Iwao Takamoto * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Layout: Bob Singer, Alvaro Arce, Paul Gruwell, Mike Arens, Alex Ignatiev, Ric Gonzales, Bill Lignante * Animation: Bill Keil, George Rowley, Oliver E. Callahan, Ed Love, Rudy Cataldi, Bill Nunes, Zdenko Gasparovic, Joan Orbison, Bob Goe, Jay Sarbry, Hicks Lokey, Ken Southworth, Lloyd Vaughan * Background Styling: Walt Peregoy * Backgrounds: Ron Dias, Gary Niblett, Daniela Bielecka, Rolly Oliva * Title Design: Bill Perez * Titles: Robert Schaefer * Musical Director: Ted Nichols * Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Roberta Greutert * Xerography: Robert "Tiger" West * Sound Direction: Richard Olson * Film Editing: Gregory V. Watson, Jr., Ted Baker, Chip Yaras * Camera: Dick Blundell, Bill Kotler, George Epperson, Cliff Shirpser, Charles Flekal, Roy Wade * A Hanna-Barbera Production * © 1969 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * a hanna-barbera production * A Taft Broadcasting Company Notes/trivia * The case was set on January 9th. * Redbeard the Pirate is a reference to Blackbeard, the famous pirate. * This is the first Skull Island in the regular continuity, the second being in The Scooby-Doo Show episode The Creepy Case of Old Iron Face. * The model of the Ghost of Redbeard is reused in The New Scooby-Doo Movies episode The Ghostly Creep from the Deep. * This is the first episode in which the Gang is actually directly threatened with death. * Shaggy dresses as a cook/chef twice in this episode. * Shaggy hardly uses soap. * The coast guard officer is a reuse from the police officer in Hassle in the Castle. It is later reused again for another coast guard officer in the The Scooby-Doo Show episode Scooby-Doo, Where's the Crew?; he's even voiced by John Stephenson. * In this episode, Velma unmasks the ghost. * The print featured on Cartoon Network and Boomerang reruns of the episode has a noticeably higher pitch, due to it being an older print that is in the PAL format (rather than NTSC). It also lacks the laugh track, and ends with the original 1969 Hanna-Barbera logo (other episodes on Boomerang reruns end with a 1994 Hanna-Barbera "All-Stars" action-themed logo, while the DVDs use the original H-B logos.) * Modern-day interpretations rename "Ghost of Redbeard" to "Redbead's Ghost." * Scenes from this episode, particularly the unmasking, is used in the DTV , which features C.L. Magnus in a conspiracy group of other former convicts setting up a highly elaborate revenge. Miscellaneous * Disguises: Velma and Shaggy as a waitress and cook, respectively; Shaggy as Redbeard (silhouette, and wearing a paper pirate hat). * "Zoinks" count: 5. * "Gang way" count: 1. Adaptations * Gold Key Comics adapted this in ''Scooby Doo... Where Are You!'' #6, renaming it The Ghost of Redbeard. ** Redbeard wore blue, instead of red. ** The comic doesn't have the same rules as a cartoon, so Redbeard could be more violent, which he displayed by punching Shaggy in the eye. ** The big twist, is that the butler is an undercover insurance agent (who happens to carry a gun). * The costume was put on display at the Coolsonian Criminology Museum in the live-action theatrical film, Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed. It wasn't brought to life, perhaps looking to similar to the Miner 49er, but Redbeard's ship was used. * The Redbead's Ghost case was mentioned in the Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated episode . The case happened before the start of the series, so it would've only happened in Crystal Cove. * The episode is the namesake of a loose adaptation for the second level in the game app, My Friend, Scooby-Doo! Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Before the gang knock on Mr. Magnus's door and after the first time the butler closes the door, Velma's eyes are missing. * As the butler opens the door the first time, Daphne's eyes drop to her nostrils. * When Fred, Daphne, and Velma first board the ship, Daphne's scarf is missing. * When Shaggy is walking by Redbeard's portrait, his animation is shaky, making it look choppy. * The pirates cast their shadows on Shag and Scooby, who themselves have no shadows. * Redbeard hands Shaggy and Scooby a bowl with a spoon, but there are two spoons in the very next shot. * When he falls, Shaggy loses his apron, but has it again in the close-up. * Shaggy's sclera flash white as he brings up his paper pirate hat to his head. His sclera are also white for a few seconds when he first puts it on. * Daphne's lips have no lipstick, when Velma and Fred comment on first seeing Skull Island. Just as Daphne turns her head to the others to question it, they return to being pink. * The pirate ship is about to enter the cave when the camera cuts away, then cuts back to see the ship farther away than before. * When Shaggy is making the paper pirate hat, his leg vanishes from behind the table. * When Shaggy is wearing the paper pirate hat, it covers all his hair. When he arrives at the cave, however, his hair is in front of the hat. * Neither Daphne nor Freddy move their lips when they say "moe". * When Scooby is leading the gang to the chest, it appears late. * There are actually no tire tracks leading to the chest. * In one long shot, the treasure chest has straps connected to the open lid. They aren't there in any of the other shots. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * The first time the Gang ring Mr. Magnus's doorbell, the butler opens the door and tells them no visitors are allowed. The second time, he lets them open the door themselves and allows them to walk straight in, something he is not supposed to do considering Magnus was unwilling to see anybody. * Velma somehow mistakes Redbeard's laugh for Freddy's. * The flying sword somehow comes right through a closed door. Although the solution to the mystery states that the sword is on wires, perhaps in this scene it is really a projection. Except the scene ends with a sword stuck in the door, making a very realistic "thunk". ** Furthermore, the door it gets lodged in was previously closed and skewered by another sword, yet when Shaggy and Scooby run back to it it's open again, with no sword. * One henchman has a pistol stuck in his belt, which he never uses. It may have been a dummy, for show. * When Scooby and Shaggy are first caught, they are accosted by three pirates, before cutting away to Fred, Daphne and Velma. When it returns to Shaggy and Scooby, only Redbeard is present. ** Furthermore, how could Redbeard be at two places at once? First he is seen by Shaggy and Scooby, and then he locks Fred and the girls up, before cutting back to Shaggy and Scooby. It may be possible, however, that Fred and the girls ran into Redbeard first before Shaggy and Scooby did. * Fred reveals his chewing gum without even the need to remove it from a wrapper. * Considering that January 10 was supposed to be the next day for them, no daylight in the episode would have to mean the entire episode had taken place within an hour (since the butler mentioned it was 11 PM when the gang came), and they just happened to stop the entire operation one day before its next shipment was due to leave. * The password to the secret entrance is "Yum, yum, yum and a liverwurst a la mode", referring to a sandwich which appeared previously in Scooby Doo and a Mummy, Too, and was seemingly invented by Shaggy and/or Scooby, which makes it even more strange that it was part of the password. * Shaggy and Scooby hide in a crate which is only half full of Scooby Snacks boxes, and the one box is opened already. Have the pirates been snacking on the loot? * Shaggy, Scooby, and Redbeard are almost at the stack of tires when the camera cuts to Velma, yet it takes a while for them to collide. * It's unclear whether Mr. Magnus's henchmen are wearing masks throughout the episode or are displaying their true faces. Apparently, they did not seem intriguing enough, as their unspecified reasoning for being there is trivialized by Daphne, simply remarking, "Hired henchmen I guess". * Scooby-Doo touches dry ice with his bare paws, a good way to get frostbite. In other languages Home media * Classic Scooby-Doo!: That's Snow Ghost VHS released by Turner Home Entertainment on April 13, 1999. * Scooby-Doo's Creepiest Capers VHS released by Warner Home Video on August 22, 2000. * Scooby-Doo!: Volume 1 VHS released by Warner Home Video in 2000. * Scooby-Doo!: A Gaggle of Galloping Ghosts VHS released by Warner Home Video in 2002. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 16, 2004. For unknowns reason this episode is switched with the next episode and the mistake is carried over onto the complete series set listed below, fortunately the series lacks any continuity between episodes so no real harm is done. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 20, 2005. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: Volume 4 - Spooked Bayou DVD released by Warner Home Video on October 19, 2010. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series (limited edition) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 9, 2010. * Scooby-Doo! and the Pirates DVD released by Warner Home Video on August 30, 2011. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 21, 2011. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 13, 2012. * LEGO Scooby-Doo! Blowout Beach Bash Blu-ray Disc/DVD released by Warner Home Video on July 25, 2017. * LEGO Scooby-Doo! Blowout Beach Bash Blu-ray Disc/DVD released by Warner Home Video on July 25, 2017. Quotes External links * Scooby Doo Case File at Toonzone.net * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from VUDU | series= Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Season 1 | after= }} }} Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 episodes